naruto dan masa datang
by reizo87
Summary: ada sebuah misi misterius untuk memenuhi janji seorang hokage kepada penerusnya yang sudah meninggal. apa yang akan mereka alami ? Naruhina, Kakasaku dan Sasuke Karin (bukan Rin yang teman Kakashi) disingkat eh ternyata ada yang ngaco, hihihi
1. Chapter 1

Author note : this story pop in my head suddenly. I don't know if there is this type of story or not. but this time. i will do my mother language. Indonesian. For my fan who was waiting "Harry Potter and the ancient magic" please wait a little longer. I need to make more adjustment to the story. Thank you

 **Chapter 1**

Kakashi memanggil Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke untuk bersamanya menghadap sandaime untuk sebuah misi.

Di dalam ruang Hokage

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi berbicara.

"Ah…Selamat datang…. Sekarang aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sesuai janjiku kepada yondaime."

"Maksudnya ?" Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke bertanya.

"Sebelum yondaime berkorban untuk melakukan ritual penyegelan, ia membuatku menyetujui untuk melakukan sebuah jutsu kepada kalian, dan kalian akan berada disana selama 5 hari. Kakashi termasuk."

"Aku juga hokage sama ?" Kakashi ngomong.

Tatapan mata Hokage tertuju ke Kakashi dan berkata,"Ya kau juga! Dan jangan membaca buku pornomu di hadapanku. Mengertiiii ?"

Kakashi tidak bisa berbicara apapun, tampang malasnya pun keluar dan hanya mengagukkan kepala.

Naruto, Sakura tertawa kecil dan Sasuke diam.

"Kalian tidak perlu persiapan apapun. Sekarang…."

Hokage mengambil sebuah gulungan yang telah dipersiapkan sebelummnya dan sudah mensetting waktu 30 tahun yang akan datang.

Naruto bersemangat begitu melihat gulungan. Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi diam tidak bisa bersuara melihat gulungan itu. Di dalam pikiran mereka, mereka pikir bisa berbagai macam jutsu tapi mereka terkejut karena mereka hanya menemukan sebuah gambaran ritual.

"Kalian berempat kemari !"

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke mendekati gambaran ritual tersebut dan hokage dengan menggunakan hampir mayoritas chakranya lgs teriak ," MIRAI TIME NO JUTSU"

 **chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

NB: sori rada lama menunggu. :D

 **Chapter 2**

30 tahun yang akan datang

Mereka tiba di sebuah hutan. Kakashi langsung mengetahui bahwa hutan ini berada diluar Konoha. Naruto sangat bersemangat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sakura dan Sasuke juga ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Kakashi mengajak mereka untuk mendekati jalan terdekat yang menuju ke arah konoha.

Dari jauh Kakashi langsung merasakan ada yang aneh dan kaget pada saat mengintip dan melihat versi dewasa dari Sasuke. Dia memanggil ketiga genin untuk mendekat dan melihat secara langsung. Terutama Sasuke. Dia kaget karena salah satu tangannya diperban.

Sasuke versi dewasa merasakan sesuatu yang familiar. Dia mengetahui siapa karena sudah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia menghampiri mereka dan berkata,"Kalian tidak perlu bersembunyi. Keluar kalian."

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut dan keluar dari tempat mereka mengintip. Sasuke versi dewasa tersenyum dan mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam konoha untuk bertemu Hokage.

Sepanjang jalan dari gerbang ke kantor hokage

Kakashi tidak bisa membaca buku favoritnya, selain karena sudah berjanji terhadap hokage sandaime, juga karena wajah dia terpampang di gunung batu…. Dan dia menyadari bahwa dia merupakan rokudaime. Dia percaya bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi membuat dia mau tidak mau menerima menjadi Hokage.

Naruto sangat senang karena dia akan mengetahui apakah dia bener-bener menjadi Hokage dan dia bisa mengetahui siapa pasangannya.

Sakura ingin mengetahui apakah dia menjadi istri Sasuke seperti yang dia harapkan atau tidak.

Sasuke ingin ini menjadi jalan supaya dia menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan kakaknya.

Kantor Hokage.

Sasuke dewasa mengetuk pintu hokage dan terdengar suara ,"Masuk"

Sasuke dewasa membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan para tamu dan dirinya sendiri yang junior masuk kedalam.

Naruto genin terkejut bukan main saat dia mengetahui bahwa versi dewasa dari dia merupakan Hokage dan Hinata sedang bersamanya.

"Aku kembali Hokage"

"Ah… aku tahu Sasuke. Tapi kenapa ada kita disaat kita masih genin ?"

"Kita disuruh kesini sama Sandaime untuk memenuhi janji sama yondaime." Kakashi menjawab.

Naruto dewasa mengerutkan dahi dan menjawab,"Ini diluar dugaan… waktu zamanku aku tidak mengalami hal begini..."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata memulai.

"Tenang saja Hina-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa" Naruto dewasa menjawab.

Naruto genin bingung dan berkata,"Hina….chan ?"

Naruto dewasa tersenyum dan berkata,"Naruto atau tepatnya diriku waktu masih genin… Hinata merupakan istriku dimana pada zamanmu merupakan calon istrimu."

Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengar hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata adalah istrinya.

Sasuke dewasa melanjutkan," Ya. Aku juga tahu maksud Sakura disini ingin mengetahui siapa pasangannya. Dia merupakan Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi dan Sakura terkejut dan sedikit berteriak ," APPPAAAA ?"

Naruto dewasa menjawab," Itu benar Kakashi-sensei, Sakura. Ini terjadi saat Sasuke membuat hamil temannya dia."

Sasuke dewasa mengangukkkan kepala. "Aku membuat teman seperjalananku, Karin hamil. Aku memang membuat patah hati Sakura, tapi aku berhasil membujuknya supaya dia mau bersama Kakashi daripada bersama Lee."

Sakura dan Kakashi tidak percaya akan hal ini. Status mereka Murid dan guru pada masa mereka. Ini akan menjadi skandal kalo sampai bocor. Sasuke junior juga tidak percaya. Dia yakin pasti ada alasannya kenapa.

"Kalau boleh tahu... apa yang terjadi ?" Sakura bertanya.

Sasuke dewasa tersenyum.

Hinata melihat ekspresi wajah mereka dan berkata,"Aku pikir kita bisa memanggil yang bersangkutan supaya menjelaskannya ke versi mudanya ? bagaimana Naruto ?"

Naruto dewasa menganggukkan kepala,"Sebentar lagi waktu kita pulang. Aku akan memanggil Kakashi sebentar. Bukan kamu Kakashi-sensei. Tapi Kakashi Rokudaime."

Naruto lalu menghubungi Kakashi rokudaime untuk datang ke kantor Hokage bersama Sakura.

Selagi Naruto dewasa sibuk telepon

Hinata,"Naruto…"

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana aku bersama kamu ?"

Hinata tersenyum dan berkata,"kami akan memberitahukan hal-hal penting yang kami ingin kalian tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Sasuke dewasa menganggukkan kepala dan berkata,"Terutama kau Sasuke atau diriku sendiri saat masih genin. Tapi lebih baik supaya kita jelaskan satu per satu apa yang mereka mau. Dan aku ingin Sasuke disini menginap bersamaku. Lalu besok atau lusa kita adakan makan bareng di suatu tempat untuk lebih mensinkronkan. Bagaimana Naruto ?"

Naruto nanadaime sudah menghubungi Kakashi rokudaime dan Sakura lalu berkata, "Aku pikir lebih baik begitu. Dan kalo aku mengingat sifatmu saat masih muda, lebih baik kau bisa paksa dia supaya kembali. Akan sangat aneh bila clan yang sudah hilang tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Bukan ?"

Sasuke dewasa menganggukkan kepala.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin menyerap apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka di masa yang akan datang.

Kakashi sangat terkejut akan nasibnya. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa dia menjadi hokage dan menikahi muridnya sendiri. Ia meyakini bahwa pada saat itu terjadi minimal mereka berdua sudah jounin.

Naruto juga menjadi bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Dia belum begitu menganggap Hinata sebagai calon istrinya. Tapi kalau dia mengetahui dia benar-benar istrinya saat ini, Ia bisa tidak sendiri lagi. Ia akan melihat apakah ia bahagia bersama Hinata di masa ini. Karena tahu akan ada pasangan dan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya dan mendampinginya.

Sasuke bingung. Tapi dia akan bertanya hal-hal penting pada dirinya sendiri versi dewasa yang ada dihadapannya. Dia mengetahui bahwa mungkin ada hal yang sangat sensitif dan lebih baik kalau privat.

Sakura sangat terkejut akan hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke tidak membalas cintanya. Dia juga tidak percaya bahwa calon suaminya adalah Kakashi-sensei...Tapi dia pikir, pasti ada alasan yang cocok untuk itu. Dia juga bisa melihat dirinya sendiri apa bahagia atau tidak bersama Kakashi-sensei. Selisih umur mereka berdua belasan tahun... tapi dia akan lihat dirinya yang dewasa sembari meminta nasehat.

Disaat mereka (yang muda) sedang merenung, terdengar ketukan pintu. Dan Hinata menggunakan byakugan untuk melihat siapa dan mengganggukkan kepala kepada Naruto nanadaime untuk menjawab.

Begitu pintu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya Kakashi rokudaime dan Hatake Sakura untuk menemukan dirinya sendiri versi muda.

Naruto nanadaime bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menutup pintu. Dia lalu berkata,"Sasuke muda akan ikut dengan Sasuke dewasa ke tempatnya. Naruto akan ikut dengan aku dan Hinata. Apa ada tempat di rumahmu Kakashi ?"

Kakashi rokudaime tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan berkata,"Baiklah Kakashi dan Sakura ikut dengan kami. Benar kan Sakura-chan ?"

Sakura dewasa tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepala dan berkata,"Lebih baik begitu supaya kita bisa lebih mudah menjelaskannya. Kebetulan kami sedang di rumah klan Hatake. Jadi ada tempat untuk kalian berdua."

Sasuke dewasa, Naruto nanadaime mengganggukkan kepala dan berkata,"Tadi Kakashi-sensei di sini mengatakan akan berada di sini selama 5 hari. Besok atau lusa, kami ingin mengadakan jamuan bersama, untuk lebih mensinkronkan fakta yang akan mereka alami. Oleh karena itu tolong beritahukan hal-hal yang penting dan privat pada diri kita sendiri. Kalau masalah jutsu, kita bisa bantu mengajarkan selama mereka disini."

Kakashi rokudaime,"Mengerti Naruto. Tapi kita harus memastikan bahwa mereka semua kembali ke zaman mereka dengan selamat."

Yang lain setuju dan bubar semua untuk kembali ke tempat masing- masing, dimana Naruto genin mengikuti Naruto hokage dan Hinata. Sasuke genin mengikuti Sasuke dewasa. Dan Kakashi serta Sakura mengikuti Kakashi rokudaime dan Hatake Sakura ke rumah mereka.

chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Tentang Sasuke)

Sasuke mengajak dirinya sendiri saat masih muda untuk menginap bersamanya. Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke muda tidak bisa berkata2.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Karin, aku pulang." Sasuke dewasa teriak.

"Papa!" anaknya lari untuk memeluknya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke." Karin membalas.

Dia terkaget-kaget bahwa dia melihat Sasuke 2 orang. "Kenapa kamu ada 2 orang Sasuke ?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan nanti. Tapi bisa tolong persiapan kamar tamu untuknya ? Sekalian piring untuk dia makan."

Karin mengganggukkan kepala dan pergi mempersiapkannya. Anaknya, Uchiha Sarada bertanya," Kamu siapa ?"

Sasuke dewasa menjawab," Dia aku pada saat masih muda Sarada."

"Ooo jadi kamu merupakan papa saat masih muda... tampannya..." Sarada membalas.

Dalam pikiran Sasuke junior 'arrggghhhh kenapa ada fans girls lagi... tapi... bukanlah ia anakku nanti ? Aku bisa melihat diriku dalam anak ini... walau tampangnya sangat mirip dengan Karin ?'

Sebelum Sasuke junior menjawab, Sasuke senior menyela dan mengatakan," Jangan begitu Sarada. Dia tidak akan lama di sini. Lagipula kau kan ada aku." Sasuke tersenyum.

Sarada tersenyum dan mengatakan,"Aku hanya menggodamu... lagipula aku senang papa pulang." dan memeluk papanya.

Sasuke senior tersenyum dan memeluknya sembari mengkode Sasuke junior 'aku akan ceritakan yang kau mau tahu nanti, sekarang kamu diam dulu'.

Sasuke junior terdiam melihat hal itu dan mengganggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum. 'Oh bukan fan girl, tapi anak yang kangen sama papanya... dimana itu adalah aku.'

45 menit kemudian.

Selesai makan.

Sasuke dewasa menyuruh Karin untuk menemani Sarada ke kamarnya dan meminta tolong jangan menguping, karena ada hal penting yang dia harus ceritakan agar dirinya saat masih muda tidak mengalami kejadian yang tidak ingin dia alami lagi. Ia juga mengatakan agar nanti besok Karin bisa menceritakan dimana ia berada sebelum bertemu dirinya di markas Orochimaru. Karin terdiam sebentar lalu mengganggukkan kepala dan membereskan dapur serta mengajak Sarada ke kamar.

'klik!'

Sasuke dewasa mengeluarkan gelas dan juice dari kulkas dan menuangkan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke junior.

"Oke. Apa yang kau ingin tahu ?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui apa aku berhasil membunuh kakakku ?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengatakan," Itu adalah salah satu kesedihan dan penyesalanku yang mendalam."

"Kenapa kau menyesal ? Bukankah ia telah membunuh seluruh klan kita ?" Sasuke dewasa rada meredam kemarahan.

"Sasuke... kamu tidak mengetahui secara total fakta yang akan terjadi di zamanmu." Sasuke genin terkejut mendengar itu dari dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke senior menengak juicenya dan melanjutkan," Itachi tidaklah membunuh semua klan kita. Itu yang pertama."

"APPPAAAA aku melihatnya dia memegang pedang dengan darah ayah ibu."

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengatakan," Dia membunuh ayah ibu karena ayah ibu yang mengizinkan karena tahu akan takdir klan. Aku akan memperlihatkan gambaran tentang itu. Itachi memberitahukan hal itu saat aku bertanya tentang hal itu. Sekarang lihat mataku Sasuke."

Sasuke melotot ke mata dirinya versi dewasa. Dia terkaget-kaget karena mata dirinya versi dewasa bukanlah sharingan biasa dan tersedot untuk melihat bayangan gambaran yang ingin di tampilkan.

Setelah 25 menit.

Sasuke junior terkaget-kaget akan peristiwa itu. Dia tidak percaya bahwa klan-nyalah yang merencanakan pemberontakan dan Itachi berusaha mempertahankan Konoha.

Sasuke dewasa tersenyum dan berkata," Apa kau tahu sejarah klan uchiha, Sasuke ? "

Sasuke junior menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan," Tidak tahu."

"Kita dulunya merupakan bagian dari klan Hyuga. Tapi pada keturunan Madara dan papanya, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan byakugan dan diusir dari klan Hyuga. Setelah itu dia menjadi mendendam terhadap klan Hyuga. Tapi karena perbedaan kekuatan pada saat berdiri, Madara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Ternyata Madara berhasil menciptakan sharingan yang sampai sekarang dipakai oleh klan Uchiha. Dan itu dipakai untuk mengendalikan hewan-hewan liar perusak untuk membuat kacau."

Sasuke junior terkaget-kaget dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke junior berkata," Jadi... kehancuran klan Uchiha bukan karena kakak tapi karena Madara ?"

Sasuke dewasa tersenyum kecut dan mengatakan," Ya Madara membunuh klan kita karena dia merasa bahwa resolusi klan sudah tidak sesuai dengan dirinya."

"Tapi... kenapa dia membunuh penerusnya ? Bukankah tadi dibilang klan merencanakan pemberontakan ?"

Sasuke dewasa menghela napas dan berkata," Tidak semua klan bersedia untuk melakukan pemberontakan. Mayoritas branch family yang mempunyai toko tidak mau, karena mereka mendapat keuntungan dari Konoha. Kita mendapat keuntungan financial dari berdagang. Apa kau tahu organisasi Akatsuki ?"

Sasuke junior menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh ya jelas kamu belum tahu. Aku masih ingat pada saat itu fokusnya adalah membunuh kakak." Sasuke dewasa tersenyum. Sementara Sasuke genin hanya bisa tertawa kecil akan tingkah dirinya yang dewasa.

"Itu merupakan organisasi kejahatan utama. Kelompok itu terdiri dari beberapa penjahat kelas berat. Itachi berada di situ untuk mencari informasi untuk melindungi Konoha. Setiap beberapa saat sekali, dia memberitahukan informasi yang dia dapat untuk diberitahu kepada Hokage. Biasanya dia memberitahu kepada salah satu sannin, Jiraiya."

"Aku menyesal karena telah membunuh kakakku, dia sudah meminta maaf pada saat dia membantuku untuk menghancurkan Kabuto."

"Dia memberitahuku bahwa dialah yang meminta agar aku tidak dibunuh. Dia juga meminta perlindungan Hokage untuk melindungimu. Dia menyukai kedamaian dan kebahagian yang diciptakan oleh Hokage. Aku juga sudah mendengar cerita awal mula Konoha dari hokage pertama saat seseorang mensummonnya. Dan aku mengambil keputusan untuk melindungi Konoha ini. Yang harus kamu bunuh bukanlah Itachi tapi Danzo. Ialah salah satu biang kerok dari kehancuran Uchiha selain Madara."

Sasuke junior bingung lalu mengatakan," D..Danzo ?"

Sasuke senior menganggukkan kepala dan menceritakan apa yang telah Danzo lakukan kepada klan Uchiha dan kepada teman Uchiha karibnya. Ia juga menceritakan bahwa Itachi mendapat kemampuan sharingan lebih tinggi karena pengorbanan dari Shisui Uchiha, teman karibnya yang salah satu matanya dicongkel oleh Danzo.

Sasuke genin benar-benar marah dan ingin membunuh saat itu juga, tapi Sasuke senior mengatakan untuk menahan nafsunya.

Sasuke genin berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya yang dewasa telah membunuh Danzo.

Sasuke senior la mengatakan," Kau membutuhkan kekuatan lebih agar dapat membunuh Danzo. Aku akan memberikan gambaran, sekarang lihat lagi mataku lagi."

Setelah 25 Menit

Sasuke junior merenung tentang apa yang telah dilihatnya. Ia membutuhkan kekuatan melebihi kakaknya supaya bisa menandingi Danzo. Ia juga menduga 2 orang dengan jubah hitam dan terdapat gambaran awan merupakan anggota akatsuki. Ia juga melihat Karin ada didekatnya dan menyuruh dirinya menggigit lengannya dan saat itu juga luka yang dia alami sembuh. Kemudian, Sasuke junior bertanya," Jadi.. dimana aku bisa bertemu Karin pada masaku ?"

Sasuke dewasa, " Kalau tidak salah, kamu belum test chuunin kan ?"

Sasuke junior menganggukkan kepala.

Sembari minum, "Pada saat ujian chuunin, aku kena kutukan dari Orochimaru. Seseorang maniac yang terobsesi pada penelitian sadis. Dia membuatku menjadi seperti setan. Kakashi-sensei membuat semacam seal kepadaku, tapi itu tidak membuat kutukan itu hilang. Kakashi-sensei mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mempunyai chakra yang cukup untuk benar-benar menghapus kutukan itu. Dan dari pengalamanku bersamanya, dia jujur soal chakra walau tidak bisa dipercaya soal waktu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil akan hal itu. Dia juga sebal kalau teringat soal menunggu. Apalagi janji waktu suka molor lama.

"Tak lama setelah itu, aku menerima takdir akan kutukan itu dan kutukan itu membuat aku seperti setan pada saat aku ingin menggunakan kekuatanku secara maksimal."

"Aku kemudian meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengejar Orochimaru, walaupun tidak mulus. Aku diputuskan jadi ninja hilang. Tapi karena Kakashi sensei, dan Naruto, hokage tidak menaruhnya di daftar kriminal berbahaya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya dan Sakura tetap di Konoha berlatih bersama Tsunade. Sebelum itu, Sandaime hokage meninggal karena pertarungan handicap yang tidak adil oleh Orochimaru pada saat test chuunin."

Sasuke junior menganggukkan kepala tanda dia mengerti akan hal itu. Dia belum pernah dengar akan Orochimaru, Jiraiya dan Tsunade, tapi dia meyakini bahwa mereka bertiga lebih hebat dari dirinya yang dapat membuat dia mencapai tujuannya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencari informasi tentang mereka saat kembali ke zamannya.

"Itu salah satu penyesalanku. Sandaime hokage tidak pantas meninggal dengan cara itu. Aku ingin ia meninggal sesudah mewariskan ilmunya kepada seseorang. Ia terlalu sempurna. Aku meyakini bahwa kalau dia masih muda, aku yakin ia akan menang. Aku bertemu Karin tidak lama setelah aku mengikuti Orochimaru. Dia kubebaskan pada waktu aku berhasil membunuh Orochimaru. Akan tetapi, dia memilih untuk mengikutiku dimana dia berperan penting dalam menyelamatkanku."

"Menyelamatkan ?"

Sasuke dewasa menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan," Dia mempunyai kemampuan penyembuhan yang hebat, tapi aku harus mengigitnya. Kau sudah melihatnya bukan ?"

"APPPAAAA ?"

"Sasuke... ingat pada saat itu, kita terobsesi untuk membunuh kakak dimana sampai hari ini aku rada menyesal telah membunuhnya."

Sasuke junior terdiam akan hal itu. Kakashi sensei telah beberapa kali memperingatkan dia akan hal itu tapi dia tidak percaya. Dia jadi merenung apa yang telah dikatakan oleh dirinya sendiri yang ada dihadapannya.

"Itachi bersikap begitu agar kau menjadi kuat Sasuke."

"Maksudnya ?"

"Dia memberitahuku maksud sebenarnya pada saat dia membantuku untuk membunuh Kabuto. Dia ingin agar kau lepas dari bayang-bayang dia dan menjadi kuat karena akan adanya bahaya yang harus dihadapi oleh klan Uchiha. Dia tidak ingin kau mati sia-sia. Selain karena permintaan ayah dan ibu. Dialah yang berhasil menghapus kutukan Orochimaru pada diriku. Sebuah ironi bukan ?"

Sasuke junior tertawa kecil dan mengganggukkan kepala.

"Kakak tampaknya tidak begitu mempercayaiku."

"Kenapa ?"

"Pada saat aku berhasil membunuh kakak, salah satu partner kakak berusaha menemui Kakashi."

"Menemui K...Kakashi sensei ?"

Sasuke dewasa menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan," Ternyata kakak mempunyai anak."

"APPPAAAA!"

"Di wasiatnya, ia ingin agar Hatake Kakashilah yang merawatnya daripada aku. Aku mengetahui hal itu saat Kakashi menjadi hokage, dan aku melihat seseorang dengan simbol Uchiha pada saat aku menemuinya dan memanggilnya sebagai 'ayah' dan aku meminta penjelasan dimana Kakashi memintaku bersabar sebelum menjelaskannya. Sesudah seseorang Uchiha itu pergi, ia memperlihatkan surat itu kepadaku."

"Aku tidak menyadari, tapi sepertinya panutan kakak adalah Kakashi. Aku menangis melihat hal itu karena aku tidak begitu percaya kepadanya dulu. Kemudian aku bertanya banyak hal tentang Itachi kepada Kakashi, dimana ia bercerita bahwa saat ia memutuskan kembali jadi jonin, ialah yang merekomendasikan Itachi untuk menjadi komandan di salah satu divisi anbu."

Sasuke genin shock mendengar hal tersebut. Ia kaget sekali mendengar bahwa kakaknya lebih mempercayai Kakashi-sensei daripada adiknya sendiri.

Kemudian, Sasuke dewasa melihat waktu dan mengatakan bahwa dia (Sasuke junior) harus istirahat, dia soalnya juga ingin istirahat. Ia berjanji untuk mengajari beberapa jurus klan Uchiha yang ia pelajari dari Itachi besoknya dan beberapa jurus extra. Ia mengatakan bahwa besok istrinya ingin bicara kepadanya.

Sasuke junior mengganggukkan kepala. Dia ke kamar yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Kemudian sambil merenung apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia berpikir dirinya yang sekarang bahagia walaupun ada rasa kecewa dan sedih karena ada yang disembunyikan oleh klannya. Keinginan membunuh kakaknya menjadi goyah mengenai hal itu. Ia bertekad untuk mempelajari dengan giat apa yang diajarkan oleh Kakashi-sensei.

chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(tentang Naruto)

"Kenapa kamu diam Naruto ?"

"Aku menjadi bingung akan apa yang terjadi."

Naruto dewasa menganggukkan kepala. Ia menyadari kalau selama tahunan ia hidup sendiri, dikucilkan, tidak ada teman, walaupun tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata telah menyukai dirinya walau pada saat itu ia tidak memperhatikannya karena urusan tubuh... ia menyadari satu-satunya bagian yang ingin ia ubah adalah dengan membuat dirinya sendiri (yang genin) menyadari akan niat Hinata secepat mungkin. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan Sandaime meninggal dengan cara seperti itu.

Hinata tersenyum melihat suaminya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bakal melihat suaminya saat masih genin. Ia masih ingat suka tiba-tiba kaget dan pingsan kalau Naruto didekatnya. Ia memerah mengingat hal itu.

Naruto dewasa tersenyum melihat istrinya tiba-tiba memerah. Ia memeluk dengan hangat istrinya itu.

Naruto genin shock. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa cewek yang selama ini pemalu dan memerah kalau dekat dengannya merupakan calon istrinya. Ia bisa melihat senyum bahagia terpancar dari dirinya sendiri. Ia bertekad untuk mendapat pelajaran tentang itu. Kehidupan seperti neraka yang telah ia jalani tidak ingin ia ulangi lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai pada rumah mereka.

"Aku pulang!"

"PAPA!MAMA!"

Tiga orang anak berlari menemui orangtuanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto dewasa memberi kode kepada Hinata untuk mempersiapkan kamar untuk dirinya versi kecil.

Salah satu anak bertanya kepada papanya tentang siapa yang dibawanya. Naruto dewasa kemudian memberitahukan siapa yang dibawanya. Ia lalu memperkenalkan ketiga anaknya sebagai Boruto Uzumaki, Himawari Uzumaki dan Neji Hyuga. Ia memberitahu dirinya yang genin bahwa ia membuat perjanjian dengan ayah Hinata pada saat melamar Hinata bahwa semua keturunannya merupakan Hyuga walau secara kertas, tapi ia meminta secara khusus kalau mata anaknya seperti Hinata, untuk dinamai langsung dan memakai nama Hyuga tanpa kecuali, dimana Naruto menyanggupi. Ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata merupakan penerus dari klan Hyuga, dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena tidak mempunyai seseorang yang posisinya lebih tinggi untuk mencegah diberi 'seal'. Ia mengatakan bahwa Neji meninggal saat ia menjadi perisai untuk dirinya pada saat perang dan ia ingin menghargainya atas pengorbanannya dimana Keluarga Neji merasa tersanjung saat mendengar hal tersebut.

Naruto kecil tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk sementara waktu. Ia berusaha memproses sebisa mungkin informasi yang telah didapat. Ia kemudian mengatakan," Jadi... banyak yang meninggal karena perang ?"

Sebelum Naruto dewasa menjawab, Boruto melakukan prank pada dirinya yang kecil dan membuat mau tidak mau Naruto membalasnya. Naruto dewasa kemudian menyuruh mereka ke lapangan kalau mau bermain dan mengatakan tidak ada dinner kalau itu terjadi.

Anak-anaknya tahu, jika ayahnya sampai begitu, itu merupakan serius. Mereka mengganggukkan kepala dan pergi mencari mamanya. Naruto genin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menatap Naruto dewasa dimana ia nyengir. "Aku akan menceritakan yang kamu mau tahu, tapi setelah anak-anak tidur."

Naruto genin mengganggukkan Kepala.

Setelah makan malam, Hinata membawa anak-anaknya ke ruang belajarnya untuk mengajari Hyuga etik. Ia ingin agar anak-anaknya tidak menguping dan agar ayahnya bangga padanya. Boruto, Himawari dan Neji tahu bahwa kakeknya sangat konservatif dan akan lebih baik kalau mereka bisa bersikap baik dihadapan kakeknya.

Naruto dewasa membawa Naruto genin ke teras rumah, ia mengambil gelas dan juice dan menyajikannya. Kemudian berkata,"Apa yang ingin kamu tahu ?"

"Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan..."

"Tidak masalah."

"Oke, yang pertama, aku ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa pada akhirnya bersama Hinata."

Naruto dewasa tersenyum dan kemudian menceritakannya "Kita bodoh. Kita sama-sama tidak memperhatikan tanda-tanda yang telah Hinata tunjukkan. Teman-teman kita, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai rookie 9, mengetahui hal itu. Mereka berusaha agar aku menyadari perasaan Hinata kepadaku, tapi karena tidak tahu apa itu cinta, aku mengabaikannya sampai beberapa tahun kemudian."

"Maksudmu Hinata menyukaiku dari saat aku di academi ?"

Naruto dewasa menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan," Aku baru menyadari perasaanku kepadanya saat ia berada di sisiku dan berusaha membangkitkan semangatku setelah aku membuat Neji terbunuh dan saat Hinata diculik oleh seseorang untuk dijadikan istri secara paksa."

Naruto genin terkejut bukan main mendengar hal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya akan hal itu. Apalagi tentang ia membuat Neji terbunuh. Dan apalagi Hinata diculik karena mau dijadikan istri secara paksa...

"Aku ingin kamu secepat mungkin menyadari perasaanmu pada Hinata di zamanmu."

"Kenapa ?"

"Itu akan menjadi salah satu alasan agar kamu menjadi lebih kuat. Aku tidak ingin kamu mengalami penderitaan karena telat menyadari perasaan cinta padanya pada saat dia diculik. Aku bisa menjadi seperti ini karena bimbingan keras dari Kakashi-sensei, ero-sannin dan beberapa orang yang tahu akan keadaanku."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan keadaanku ?"

"Kamu tahu... ayah kita merupakan yondaime. Ia melakukan sebuah ritual penyegelan untuk menyegel kyuubi no youko ke tubuh kita."

"APPPAAAA !"

Naruto dewasa menganggukkan kepala. "Itu menjadi salah satu penyebab kenapa kita dikucilkan saat kecil. Para orang tua takut kalau hewan itu akan lepas kontrol dan melukai anak-anaknya. Aku bisa melihat dan menyadari akan hal itu sesudah aku mempunyai anak. Aku baru mengetahui sesudah aku menikahi Hinata bahwa dia sudah menyukaiku saat aku dikucilkan. Ia orangnya sangat pemalu, jadi aku sangat maklum sesudah mengetahui hal itu. Dan aku sangat ingin mengubah hal itu."

Naruto genin terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata sering memerah dan bisa tiba-tiba pingsan bila ia didekatnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Hinata menyukai dirinya. Sesudah mendengar hal yang diucapkan oleh dirinya versi dewasa, ia mulai melihat Hinata dengan pandangan lain. Dia juga melihat dirinya yang dewasa dan berada di hadapannya sangat bahagia dengan Hinata sebagai istrinya. Ia kemudian bertekad untuk memenuhi permintaan dirinya sendiri yang dewasa kepadanya pada zamannya.

Naruto dewasa bisa melihat bahwa dirinya yang kecil mulai bisa menerima maksud perkataannya. Dia memberikan waktu beberapa lama agar Naruto kecil dapat memahaminya. Kemudian melanjutkan berkata,"Ayah menceritakan bahwa sebelum itu, kyuubi no Youko tersegel di tubuh ibu karena keturunan Uzumaki memiliki kemampuan untuk menampung chakra dalam jumlah besar. Aku bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu saat aku mulai belajar untuk mengendalikan chakra yang ada di tubuh kita. Ia menceritakan hal itu padaku yang membuatku terpaku mendengar hal itu. Mereka berkorban dengan menahan serangan kyuubi dengan tubuh mereka sebelum mengenai kita. Jadi ada pengorbanan ayah ibu untuk sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuh kita."

Naruto genin tidak bisa berbicara apapun. Air matanya pun keluar perlahan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Ia berusaha mencerna sebisa mungkin informasi yang telah diberikan, terutama tentang kehidupan yang akan dijalani.

"Maksudmu ayah ibu berkorban untuk menyelamatkan Konoha dengan melakukan ritual penyegelan ?"

Naruto dewasa menganggukkan kepala sembari tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa ?"

"Aku jadi ingat waktu aku masih sepertimu. Dimana cita-citaku menggebu-gebu untuk menjadi Hokage..."

Naruto genin tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu.

"Ada lagi ?"

Naruto genin berpikir sebentar lalu berkata," Aku ingin kau mengajariku beberapa jurus untuk aku pakai di ujian chuunin."

Naruto hokage tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepala. Ia berkata," Aku juga ingin agar kau dapat menjadi perantara untuk hubungan antara Sarutobi Konohamaru dengan Hanabi Hyuga."

"Konohamaru ? Cucu orang tua hokage ? Hanabi ? Siapa itu ? "

Naruto dewasa tersenyum dan menjelaskan satu-persatu. Naruto genin terkaget-kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Hanabi merupakan adik dari Hinata. Naruto dewasa kemudian mengatakan bahwa pada saat sebelum Hinata diculik, Hanabi mengalami nasib yang mengerikan dimana dia diculik, kemudian dicongkel bola matanya walaupun Sakura bisa memperbaikinya. Naruto genin pun kaget dan ketakutan mendengar hal itu. Naruto dewasa mengatakan bahwa hal itu terjadi karena Hanabi tidak bersama seseorang yang kuat. Ia mengatakan bahwa akan lebih baik jika Hanabi bersama grup Konohamaru yang ingin membuktikan diri seperti dirinya.

Naruto kecil mengerti akan hal itu. Ia juga ingin membuat kejadian itu tidak dia alami seperti dirinya sendiri yang dewasa yang alami. Kemudian Naruto dewasa berkata," Kau tidak bisa mengubah pasanganmu karena sudah ditentukan dari awal kita diciptakan Naruto. Tapi kita bisa mencegah kejadian yang tidak ingin kita alami dengan mengambil beberapa tindakan."

Naruto kecil pun mengganggukkan kepala. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang ingin dirinya yang dewasa cegah. Ia bertanya tentang jutsu-jutsu kepada dirinya yang dewasa.

Naruto dewasa hanya tersenyum dan berjanji akan mengajarkan beberapa jutsu keesokan harinya. Ia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengajari cara mensummon hewan seperti Kakashi, karena secara teori Naruto kecil belum bertemu dengan ero-sannin.

Naruto kecil bingung dengan nama ero-sannin. Ia bertanya kepada dirinya yang dewasa tentang siapa itu. Dirinya yang dewasa memberitahukan bahwa ia menyebutnya sebagai ero-sannin karena menulis buku icha icha dan hobinya ngintip wanita mandi. Dimana ia mengatakan bahwa nama aslinya adalah Jiraiya.

Naruto kecil terkaget-kaget mendengar hal itu. Dalam pikirannya 'Kenapa yang menjadi guruku kebanyakan orang mesum ya...'

Naruto dewasa tersenyum dan berkata," Kau pasti berpikir kenapa guru kita semua rata-rata orang mesum bukan ?"

Naruto kecil tersenyum kecut dan mengganggukkan kepala.

Naruto dewasa melanjutkan," Karena mereka merupakan salah satu orang tertangguh yang dimiliki oleh Konoha."

"Maksudmu seperti Kakashi-sensei ?"

Naruto dewasa mengganggukkan kepala dan melanjutkan," Ia terkenal juga sebagai seorang jenius dan copy-ninja. Dialah yang membantu aku menciptakan jutsu sendiri. Asal kau tahu saja, saat perang terakhir, kalau tidak ada Kakashi-sensei, kita semua mati."

Naruto junior terdiam akan hal itu dan keluar ucapan "Kenapa ?"

Naruto dewasa menghembuskan nafas dan berkata," Kalau hanya mengandalkan kekuatan kita saja, kita akan mati lebih cepat. Tapi Kakashi-sensei menggunakan kemampuannya dalam memimpin kita agar dapat menggunakan kemampuannya dan kemampuan kami secara efektif dan efisien. Ia menggunakan jurus andalannya untuk membuat salah satu tangan lawan tidak bisa dipakai dan mengorbankan kemampuan sharingannya untuk membantu kita mengalahkan musuh terakhir. Dia akan selalu aku hormati akan hal itu."

Naruto junior terkaget-kaget akan hal itu dan mulai melihat hal lain dalam diri gurunya.

Naruto dewasa kemudian melanjutkan bahwa dibawah bimbingan dari godaime dan Kakashilah, ia bisa memimpin Konoha dengan baik. Dan berharap agar dirinya yang masih kecil untuk belajar dengan baik.

Naruto junior menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum akan hal itu dan secara tidak sengaja, ia menguap.

Naruto dewasa tersenyum akan hal itu dan berpikir 'hal yang tidak pernah berubah' dan mengantar ke kamar yang telah dipersiapkan.

Saat tubuh Naruto junior menempel dengan bantal, tertidur pulaslah dia. Naruto dewasa sembari berkata," Aku berharap kau dapat membalas cinta Hinata secepat mungkin. Itu akan membuat kita dapat mencegah berbagai hal. Ingatlah itu" dan keluar dari ruangan.

Hinata yang menunggu di luar tersenyum dan Naruto dewasa menutup pintu dan berkata dengan suara kecil," Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang Hinata-chan. Aku berharap kita mendapatkan anak lagi. Kamu kan tahu aku ingin banyak anak. Sehingga kita bisa sama-sama meneruskan gen klan Uzumaki dan klan Hyuga."

Hinata memerah mendengar hal itu dan mengganggukkan kepala sambil menuju kamar mereka untuk bercinta dengan suami tercintanya.

chapter end


End file.
